listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of football players from small colleges
This article is for American football players who played college football at small colleges (or large colleges with less well-known football programs) which do not have their own categories under Category:College football teams. As enough players from a college show up here, a category for that college may get created; if so, remove the player from this list and give his article a link to the new category. Please don't remove players unless such a category is created. A Alma * Bob Devaney Augustana (Ill.) * Ken Anderson Augustana (S. Dakota) * Kevin Kaesviharn Azusa Pacific * Christian Okoye B Baker * George LaFrance * Mike McCarthy * Tanner Purdum Baldwin-Wallace * Jim Tressel Benedictine * Jamie Mueller Bluffton University* * Formerly Bluffton College. * Elbert Dubenion Boston * Harry Agganis * Butch Byrd * Bill Brooks University of Bridgeport* * Formerly Arnold College. * Andy Robustelli Bucknell * Clarke Hinkle * Sam Havrilak * Greg Schiano C UC-Riverside * Pat Hill * Butch Johnson UC-Santa Barbara * Mike Martz Cal Poly * Courtney Brown Cal-Poly Pomona * Jim Zorn Cal-State Bakersfield * Stephen Neal Cal-State Fullerton * Jim Fassel * Mike Pringle * Mark Collins Cal-State Long Beach * Mark Seay Cal-State Northridge * Sherdrick Bonner Carlisle Indian Industrial School * Jim Thorpe Carroll College * Casey FitzSimmons * Bobby Petrino Catawba * Larry Beightol Centenary * Cal Hubbard * Buddy Parker Central Conn. State * Richard Grieco Central Missouri * Todd Devoe * Roderick Green * Delanie Walker Central Oklahoma * Joe Aska * John Fitzgerald * Keith Traylor Central State * Hugh Douglas * Erik Williams Central Washington * Jon Kitna Centre * Bo McMillin Chadron State * Danny Woodhead City College of San Francisco * Joe Ayoob * Desmond Bishop Clarion * Reggie Wells Coe * Fred Jackson * Marv Levy Colorado College * Glenn Presnell Compton C.C. * Joe Perry Concordia College, Selma * Titus Ryan Concordia, Chicago * Formerly Concordia University, River Forest. * Gary Larsen D Denison * Woody Hayes DePauw * Dick Tomey Detroit * Andy Farkas Drake * Billy Cundiff E Elizabeth City State * Jethro Pugh * Reggie Langhorne Emporia State * Leon Lett F G Gardner-Webb * Jim Maxwell Geneva * Cal Hubbard Glendale CC * Eric McCain Gonzaga * Tony Canadeo * Hec Cyre Guilford * Dave Odom Gutavus Adolphus * Ryan Hoag H Hardin-Simmons * Clyde "Bulldog" Turner Haskell Indian Nations * Jim Thorpe Hastings * Marc Boerigter * Tom Osborne Henderson State * Roy Green * Robert Thomas Highline C.C. * Bronzell Miller Holy Cross * Bob Dee * Jon Morris I Indiana (Penn.) * Jim Haslett * Rich Ingold * LeRon McCoy * Chris Villarrial Iowa Central Community College * Troy Stedman Itawamba Community College * Formerly Itawamba Junior College. * Joe Horn * Norman Hand * Duce Staley J John Carroll * London Fletcher * Don Shula K Knoxville * Grady Jackson Kutztown * Andre Reed * John Mobley L Lambuth * Ron Dixon Lane * Fred Lane Langston * Thomas "Hollywood" Henderson Lawrence * Dave Jennings Lehigh * Buck MacDonald Livingtone * Ben Coates Loyola (Chicago) * Lenny Sachs Loyola (New Orleans) * Richie Petitbon M University of Mary Hardin-Baylor * Jerrell Freeman Maryland-Eastern Shore * Emerson Boozer * Art Shell McKendree * Josef Spudich Menlo * Nate Jackson Mercer * Wesley Duke Michigan Tech. * Joe Berger Midwestern State * Justin Lightfoot * Dominic Rhodes Millikin * George Musso Millersville * Sean Scott Milton * Dave Krieg Minnesota-Duluth * Dan Devine Minnesota State Moorhead* * Formerly Moorhead State University. * Nikita Koloff * Ed Schultz Mississippi * Fred McAfee Missippi Delta C.C. * Juran Bolden Missouri State* * Formerly Southwest Missouri State University. * Brad St. Louis Missouri Southern State * James Thrash * Rod Smith Missouri Western State * Clay Rush * Gijon Robinson Monmouth * Miles Austin * Will Holder Montclair State * Sam Mills Monterrey Institute of Technology and Higher Education * Ramiro Pruneda Morehead State * Phil Simms Morehouse * John David Washington Morris Brown * James Thornton Mount San Antonio * Alfonso Boone Mount Union * Paul O. Bixler * Dom Capers N Nebraska-Omaha * Marlin Briscoe * Chris Cooper * MarTay Jenkins New Haven * Phil Bogle New Mexico Highlands * Lionel Taylor New York * Howard Cann Nicholls State * Chris Thompson * Mark Carrier North Alabama * Harlon Hill Norfolk State * James Edward Roe N.C. Central * John Baker, Jr. * Louis Breeden * Ernie Warlick Northeastern * Liam Ezekiel * Sean Jones * Dan Ross Northeastern State * Larry Coker Northern Michigan * Steve Mariucci Northern State * Ronnie Cruz North Dakota * Rob Hunt O Occidental * Jack Kemp * Jim E. Mora * Vance Mueller * Cory Ohnesorge Ottawa (Kansas) * Derrick Ward Ouachita Baptist * Cliff Harris P Palomar * Tom Dempsey Pearl River Community College * Larry Brackins Phillips * Everett Shelton Pikeville * E.J. Underwood Q R Regis* * Formerly Regis College. * Arnie Herber S Saddleback * Bill Kenney St. Bonaventure * Ted Marchibroda St. Lawrence * Dave Jennings Saint Louis * Pat Leahy * Bradbury Robinson St. Mary's * Ed Ryan St. Thomas* * Formerly St. Thomas College. * Walt Kiesling S.D. Mesa * Mike Martz S.F. State * Russ Letlow Snow College * Aaron Boone Southern Arkansas * Jordan Babineaux * Tommy Tuberville Southern Connecticut State * Joe Andruzzi * Kevin Gilbride * Jacques Cesaire Southern Utah * Marques Harris Springfield * John Cena * Fran Papasedero Staffordshire University * Jermaine Allen SUNY-Cortland * R-Kal Truluck T Tampa * John Matuszak * Freddie Solomon Tartleton State * James Dearth * Hal Mumme Tennessee Tech. * Frank Omiyale Texas-Arlington * Tim McKyer * Hal Mumme Texas State-San Marcos* * Formerly Southwest Texas State. * Barrick Nealy * Ricky Sanders * Spergon Wynn Tiffin * Nate Washington Trinity Christian * Karl Hankton Truman State* * Formerly Northeast Missouri State University. * Glenn Jacobs Tusculum * Ricardo Colclough V Valdosta State * Jessie Tuggle * Ray Lloyd * Richard Collier Valparaiso * Nick Browder * Garry Puetz * Fred Thurston VMI * Thomas Haskins * Bobby Ross Virginia State * James Brown * Silas DeMary W Wabash * Pete Metzelaars Wagner * Rich Kotite Walla Walla C.C. * Michael Sellers Washington U.-St. Louis * Charley Winner Washington and Lee * Eddie Cameron * Walt Michaels Wayne State College * Dameon Porter * Byron Chamberlain West Chester * Lee Woodall Western Nebraska C.C.* * Formerly Scottsbluff Junior College. * Dick Lane Western Oregon * Kevin Boss Western Washington * Michael Koenen Westminster (Mizz.) * Chase D. Waggoner Westminster (Penn.) * Harold Davis W.V. Wesleyan * Cliff Battles Wharton County J.C. * Bobby Jancik Whittier * Richard Nixon Widener * Billy "White Shoes" Johnson Willamette * Liz Heaston William Jewell * Bill Snyder Western Penn * Andy Stokes Williams * Jack Maitland Wilmington (Ohio) * Tom Blackburn Winona State * Brian Wrobel UW-River Falls * Owen Schmitt UW-Stevens Point * Clint Kriewaldt UW-Whitewater * Justin Beaver * Jeff Jagodzinski * Matt Turk Wofford * Fisher DeBerry * Jerry Richardson X Xavier * Danny Abramowicz * Tim Rose * George Wilson Y Yankton * Lyle Alzado See also Basketball players from small colleges Category:College football players